The Untold Truth ( 2Hyun)
by athea.dream
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat Minhyun dan Jonghyun jujur? Kerna mereka lelah untuk terus berpura dan menyakiti diri sendiri.. Terinspirasi dari moving teaser Minhyun, unit debut Minhyun dan tingkah lucu Minki di konser mereka.. 2Hyun x BaekRen x NUEST


Cast : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family entertainment masing masing.. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Ide asli dari author dan maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita.

Rated : T

Content : Family and Friendship

 _ **NUEST**_

 _ **2HYUN**_

 _ **BAEKREN**_

Ren mengeluh panjang saat sampai ke kamar hotel yang mereka diami. Konsernya benar benar menguras tenaga, plus dengan cuaca panas yang semakin buruk.

" Ren.. Kau harus mandi sebelum tidur.. "

Ren yang sebentar tadi melelapkan mata berpaling ke pintu kamarnya, " Ddae Appa.. Kau juga.. "

JR tersenyum melihat tingkah maknaenya. Kebiasaan di saat begini, pasti pacarnya sibuk mengomeli tingkah buruk Ren.

" Berhenti mengelamun JR.. Kau terlihat menyeramkan.. "

" Aron Hyung? "

" Aku hanya meminjam kamar mandinya Ren.. Mana mungkin aku tidur di sini.. Baekho sudah ada untuk menemaninya.. "

Mendengar nama si White Tiger, dia baru teringat akan lelaki gagah tersebut.

" Di mana dia? "

" Keluar ke supermarket.. Ren lapar dan dia membutuhkan susu hangat.. "

JR tertawa kecil saat mengingat Ren, masih seperti anak kecil.

" Ayo Hyung.. Ini sudah larut dan besok kita masih punya jadual.. "

Setelah yakin semuanya baik baik saja, mereka berdua meninggalkan Ren dan bergerak ke kamar masing masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JR bersandar di kepala katil, dia tersenyum sendiri saat melihat moving teaser dari Wanna One. Minhyunnya terlihat cantik dan begitu indah di sana.

Fox eyes milik Minhyun tidak pernah gagal menjeratnya untuk jatuh semakin jauh di dalam kecantikan abadi tersebut.

" Minhyun.. Aku merindukanmu.. "

Foto Minhyun terus diperhatikan tanpa jemu, entah instingnya atau sebenarnya Minhyun semakin cantik saat jauh darinya.

Seakan akan ada sinar indah yang terpancar dari pria tersebut, ingin mengatakan kepada dunia bahawa dia aslinya milik seorang Kim Jonghyun.

JR bergumam kecil, sekadar mengatakan pengantara kata yang bisa menenangkannya.

Tiba tiba terpapar nama " _Uri Minyeo "_ di skrin telefonnya. JR mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihat.

Video call dari Minhyun diangkat, dan terdengarlah suara indah milik seorang Hwang Minhyun.

" _Kaisar Kim? "_

JR tersenyum lebar, wajah cantik milik Minhyun memenuhi skrin telefonnya.

" _Kau baik baik saja dear? "_

JR mengangguk, " Aku hanya merindukannmu sayang.. Ini sudah hampir memasuki bulan Juni.. Dan itu berarti hanya ada lebih kurang 6 bulan untuk bersama.. "

" _Kau pasti kangen sekali Kaisar.. Konsernya berjalan dengan baik? Dan ada apa dengan Minki bermain main dengan uri LOVE? "_

" Ahh.. Anak nakal itu? Dia hanya berpura mempamerkan absnya.. Tapi yahh.. "

" _JR.. Aku merindukanmu dan anak anak.. "_

Wajah Minhyun bertekuk lemas, ada garis kerinduan di sana. Keheningan melanda mereka.

" Min.. Bertahanlah sebentar, kau pasti akan menyatu dengan kami kelak.. Kau sudah melakukan dengan baik selama ini... "

Tawa Minhyun berubah menjadi tangis. Entah apa yang melukai permaisuri milik Jonghyun itu.

 _" Aku merasakan aku hanya boneka di sini Jjuya.. Rasanya aneh saat aku harus tersenyum di saat aku terluka.. Aku menginginkan dirimu lebih dari segalanya.. "_

" Hye.. Berhenti menangis, kau alergi dengan air matamu sendiri Min.. Aku mengerti, bahkan uri LOVE di Taipei mengungkapkan rasa rindu kepadamu.. "

JR mengeluh perlahan, " Kim Minhyun.. Kau mengingati apa yang aku katakan di pentas terakhir PD 101? "

 _" Tentang aku menjadi bintang? Atau matahari? "_

" Keduanya.. Kau sudah menjadi keduanya, dan kami di sini menjadi galaksi dan langit yang utuh untuk menyambut kepulanganmu Min.. Kau pasti mengetahui apa yang berlaku kebelakangan ini? "

 _" NUEST meriliskan light stick official, konser di Jakarta ditangguh sehingga aku pulang dan kalian semakin giat menempa nama.. "_

JR tersenyum mendengar jawapan buah hatinya, " Sayang.. Kami tetap di sini menantimu pulang.. Dan setelah itu, kita akan tetap bersama sehingga ke akhirnya.. "

Minhyun tertawa, wajahnya mulai ceria. Video call mereka semakin manis dan menggemaskan.

 _" Apa aku menganggumu beristirehat? Bisa kau jujur denganku JR?? Tentang perasaanmu.."_

" Hngg.. Tidak, aku juga sedang merindukanmu dan aku masih tidak mempercayai bahawa kau sedang berbicara dengan ku sekarang.. "

 _" Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apa kau tidak lelah kerna terus tertawa? "_

JR bungkam. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi permaisurinya.

" Aku lelah Minyeo ahh.. Terlalu lelah yang sejujurnya.. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan hmm?? "

 _" Berbicaralah denganku yang benar saat aku bisa menelefonmu.. "_

" Dan berakhir membuatmu menangis? Itu pilihan yang salah sayang.. Kerna kau tahu semuanya hanya palsu di saat kita terpisah.. "

 _" Apa semuanya akan kekal sama saat aku pulang? "_

" Semuanya akan sama.. Kau akan melengkapi semua yang telah kau tinggalkan.. Jadi berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri.. "

Minhyun terdiam, wajahnya ada rasa kecewa.

" Bagaiman dengan pentasku? Kau melihat ulah nakal uri Minki? "

Mendengar nama Minki, Minhyun tertawa. Maknae kesayangan NUEST itu dikenali dengan kecantikannya yang bisa mengalahkan wanita.

JR bercerita tentang apa yang diperbuat oleh Ren, membuatkan dia tenang. Senyuman mulai mengetuk wajahnya.

Minhyun tertawa senang, dia baru sahaja mendapatkan ponselnya dan ini adalah peluang yang harus di manfaatkan.

 _" Aku sudah melihat semua persembahan kalian di Taipei! Rapmu semakin keren Jjuya.. "_

" Dan begitu juga halnya dengan suaramu.. Aku tidak sabar menanti unit debutmu bersama Jisung Hyung dan Sungwoon Hyung.. "

 _" Iya, dan aku gementar saat bekerja bersama NELL Sunbaenim.. Mereka benar benar punya aura yang berbeda sebagai penyanyi balada.. "_

" Dan begitu juga denganmu sayang.. Tetaplah bersinar sebagai Hwang Minhyun.. Aku tidak menyukai saat kau bersinar di atas nama orang lain.. "

 _" Jjuya.. Kita punya perbedaan waktu, dan aku fikir di sana sudah larut.. Kau harus istirehat.. "_

JR terkekeh kecil, " Kau juga.. Semangat untuk jadualmu hari ini.. "

Panggilan video tersebut dimatikan dan JR termenung di balkoni hotel. Coba untuk menenangkan rasa gundah dihatinya.

Katakan dia bodoh kerna terus berharap Minhyun mengupdate sesuatu di Twitter atau akun Instagram miliknya.

Jujur, dia benar benar merindukan Minhyun. Tingkah lucu Minhyun yang terus mengobati jiwanya saat dia terluka.

Tanpa sadar, lagu Daybreak nyanyian mereka diputar. Suara indah milik sang lead vocal tersebut terus terngiang di minda JR.

" _Jaga dirimu sayang.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun terus melihat fans update di YouTube. Dia merindui mereka, ingin bersama mereka kembali dan bersinar sebagai NUEST.

Hidup berjauhan daripada keluarga aslinya harus merelakan Minhyun untuk tetap tegar dan tidak mengalah.

Dia bertahan di sini, tanpa ada siapa pun yang mengetahui rasa hati yang sejujurnya. Ada topeng yang terpasang diwajahnya, ada penipuan di dalam setiap katanya.

Bahkan ada rasa benci di dalam setiap tawanya. Ini adalah yang dikatakan, saat kau tertawa tapi sebenarnya kau ingin menangis. Saat kau berbicara, namun sebenarnya kau ingin bungkam dan saat kau berdiri di public, kau mahu bersendirian.

Lagu rilisan terbaru milik BTS terpasang di Spotify, ini adalah lagu yang paling pantas untuk menggambarkan dirinya.

 _ **EGO**_

 _ **CINTA**_

 _ **BAHAGIA**_

3 kata yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bungkam. Hwang Minhyun hanya seorang aktor dan dia tidak wujud.

 **BTS - FAKE LOVE**

 _ **For you, I could pretend**_

 _ **like I was happy when I was sad**_

 _ **For you, I could pretend**_

 _ **like I was strong when I was hurt**_

 _ **I wish love was perfect as love itself**_

 _ **I wish all my weaknesses could be hidden**_

 _ **I grew a flower that can't be bloomed**_

 _ **in a dream that can't come true**_

 _ **I'm so sick of this**_

 _ **fake love, fake love, fake love**_

 _ **I'm so sorry but it's**_

 _ **fake love, fake love, fake love**_

 _ **I wanna be a good man,**_

 _ **just for you**_

 _ **I gave the world,**_

 _ **just for you**_

 _ **I changed everything,**_

 _ **just for you**_

 _ **But I don't know me,**_

 _ **Who are you?**_

 _ **The forest just for us, you weren't there**_

 _ **The route I took, I forgot**_

 _ **I even became quite unsure of who I was**_

 _ **Try babbling into the mirror, who the heck are you?**_

 _ **For you, I could pretend**_

 _ **like I was happy when I was sad**_

 _ **For you, I could pretend**_

 _ **like I was strong when I was hurt**_

 _ **I wish love was perfect as love itself**_

 _ **I wish all my weaknesses could be hidden**_

 _ **I grew a flower that can't be bloomed**_

 _ **in a dream that can't come true**_

 _ **Love you so bad, love you so bad**_

 _ **Mold a pretty lie for you**_

 _ **Love it's so mad, love it's so mad**_

 _ **Try to erase myself and make me your doll**_

 _ **Love you so bad, love you so bad**_

 _ **Mold a pretty lie for you**_

 _ **Love it's so mad, love it's so mad**_

 _ **Try to erase myself and make me your doll**_

 _ **I'm so sick of this**_

 _ **fake love, fake love, fake love**_

 _ **I'm so sorry but it's**_

 _ **fake love, fake love, fake love**_

 _ **Why you sad? I don't know. I don't know**_

 _ **Smile, say "I love you"**_

 _ **Look at me, even I gave up on myself**_

 _ **Even you can't understand me**_

 _ **You say I'm unfamiliar, changed into the one you used to like**_

 _ **You say I'm not myself which you knew well**_

 _ **No? What do you mean no, I'm blind**_

 _ **Love? What the heck is love, it's all fake love**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun tertawa sedih, dia tahu Jonghyun selalu mengatakan agar bersandar di bahunya saat dia lelah.

Namun tidak untuk kali ini, Minhyun benar benar terluka dan dia terus egois. Hanya menginginkan wajah Jonghyun tetap tersenyum, dia berdiam.

Sudah terlalu banyak yang dikorbankan demi kesuksennya bersama Wanna One. Bahkan Ren semakin dewasa, mengerti bahawa Minhyun semakin jauh darinya.

Unitnya sebagai Lean On Me tercipta kerna mereka berempat. Sudah tiba saatnya mereka bersandar di pundaknya saat mereka lelah.

Hwang Minhyun akan kembali dengan jiwa yang baru. Dia sudah belajar banyak dari group sekarang. Yang tinggal hanyalah menunggu detik mereka bersatu.

Minhyun tersenyum dan menangis kecil, tidurnya ditemani dengan lullaby oleh NUEST. Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan saat rindu datang menghentam jiwanya.

" _Kim Jonghyun, Kwak Aaron, Kang Dongho dan Choi Minki.. Terima kasih udah bekerja keras dan bersandarlah dipundakku saat kalian lelah.. "_

Fake Love itu terwujud di dalam semua dimensi, ianya hanya berbeda dengan cara kau memahaminya.

Ego akan selalu mengalahkanmu saat kau mulai berjalan tinggi. Cemburu akan menghilangkan rasa kasihmu.

Benci akan terbakar dengan api cemburu dan terus tersakiti. Dunia idol dan dunia manusia normal itu berbeda.

Cinta palsu mereka bisa menyakiti namun membahagiakan. Bahagia yang tercipta setelah duka dilahirkan. Tetaplah bertahan kerna, peluang pekerjaanmu sangat besar.

Katakan rindu saat kau rindu, berhenti menjadi seorang yang negative. Terus menyalahkan dirimu. Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan dia tertawa kecil. Fake Love yang menyakitkan namun kau terus memilih untuk menyayangi mereka.

" _It's all fake love JR... "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini postingan pertamaku untuk 2hyun.. Chapter terbaru " **I BELIEVE "** akan diupdate tidak lama lagi.. One Shot NCT juga sedang ditambah baik.. Mohon sabar kepada readers cerita tersebut..

 _ **KKEUT**_

 _ **READ AND REAVIEW**_


End file.
